QUAR
The Call of QUAR: 0: ZOIJA MOZ. 1: QUAR-rati ! 2: Zomia des itetikile obanasias ostan deritinoi. 3: Fitharz donoki qoilin sosi, soba dorin napeta loin dares stim-kati. 4: Dolia oria, et vinu zom satin gores. 5: Albor bojin it va zon dorim vatva, cors lob sez; am-sez OS matpa. 6: Roi na gur i vet loin DAX. Rta voivinates ki lami kratiopl. 7: Noib. 0: The Joy of Zoiga. 1: You 1636 slaves! 2: Your wisdom accepts what has been done and through the limitations set, names will make your breakthrough and excesses. 3: So visit this mute rulerless turning, whose black sword kisses the self; the willing and good brother. 4: Celebrating the all, and invoking the wisdom that requires openness. 5: Carefully ruling it, is like a form black beast whose heart is an axe; the cursed axe of the 12 negatives. 6: The sunrise that true is, makes and kisses the 49. It seems like dragons grants the path of fates fulfillment. 7: Yes. The Main Part of the Table of QUAR These letters are in a black oval and above them is a circle with the inscription: NB ON Below the letters is another circle with the inscription: 1636 XM The Tablet is made out of the sentence: OMA QUAR PELI ONTI, TORA NI. = Know that the 1636 pours the Black Fire and sustains the NI. This may be difficult to see as the order the sentence is placed within the tablet is not so obvious. The sentence is begun and finished in the name oNmIa. Everything on this table is black except four Iuds or orange flames placed in the corners. On the nature of QUAR. by Runar This table and corresponding call is basically dealing with the black Fire of the the Trinity. This table is the third in I ged which is inscribed within a black oval. The other two are the EM and the NI. While the EM are distinct personalities of fire that also processes Fire; the NI gets connected to the black Fire by taking the opposite nature and that of nothingness, The QUAR simply lays a field of cosmic Fire and silence apt to be used for any work with or within the domain of the Trinity. The QUAR will not be noticed as spirits unless one demands it. This specific fire which this table is associated with is also known as stiff fire or cold fire. This is due to that this kind of fire does not act in any excessive or contractive way as fire is most used to. The traditional fire is the excessive one and gives off results as selfconfidence, courage, impulsive action and easygoing. The contractive is lesser known as its not considered comfortable. Contractive fire gives off results as repentiveness, and can mostly be used in burning away karmic unwanted material as the fire is in this mode clearly consuming. The Black Fire of this table does not emphasize the subjective/objective polarity either, which makes it fit for the use of the persons of the Trinity. The names of QUAR As the Quars are called by the call, the names from the table are Officers of Quar. ONTIMTORA seems to be the chief of production and sustains the pouring of this fire. ONMIA cares for the field and its regular lack of borders. QTU AIR PTE LOI. These four are cherubs, though not so traditional ones. They serve directly under Onmia and helps him/her extend the zone. The Mind spirits or those that initiates in types of consciousness : MNAIRIETP is the central name and makes a balancepoint of an awareness hardly aware or noticeable. QANPL are able to focus the fire and the mind in way that sembles the ego, but his construction are not an isolate intelligence. URIEI seems to be connected to the One/Hadit, and is a good name to prepare for such calls. Structure and Function by Dean QTU, AIR, PTE, and LOI form quarters of a circle which carries the power of ONMIA. They are in clockwise order and the circle rotates clockwise. They can move from the outer edge of the aethers down to the ground where they meet up with the four main names of the swords of the south, QTU going with ZLIIRTAIIAMINLNOO, AIR with DLGXELTTLN, PTE with ZIGZTOATII, and LOI with MILASZXVZIKOOSNSA. ONTIMTORA then goes with the screen, QANPL and URIEI with the left and right pillars respectively, and MNAIRIETP with the workers. The QUAR also fit with the names derived from the border of the TAXS tablet.